An Ian Hecox Love Story
by I support Smosh Marian
Summary: Riki Natsumi hasn't seen Ian for so long. She had a crush on him. Although does Ian has feelings for her?
1. Prologue

An Ian Hecox Love Story for the Girls

I woke up in my bed like an average day should be and I said to my self(Rika Natsumi Age:24)

Me: Hey I got nothing to do so why don't I create a YouTube video.

So I my idea was to make daily episodes of "Ask an Asian". Yes I'm Asian guys don't racist about it.

Me: Hey guys! My name is Rika and I'll be doing a daily show called "Ask an Asian". So I told you guys to ask me questions and there were a few. So lets answer them shall we?

Me: This is from CherryBlossom440, Why are Asian parents so strict? Well most Asian parents wants their child to succeed, so they can earn money and have a good long life.

Me: This is from Vinnie S. Hey, so…why are Asians SOOO bad at driving? Well not the American Asian drivers. I watched a video of Asians driving in Asia and let me tell you this, they suck at driving there, like who the hell teaches them to drives? Monkey? Probably.

Me: Well this is it guys, check in tomorrow for new episodes. Next weeky, I'll be playing games for you game lover but NO MINECRAFT!

I ended the episode, edited and uploaded it. In five hours I got 889,546 views! So, on the next day I did another episode of "Ask an Asian", edited it and uploaded. The I started vlogging.

Me: Hey guys it Rika! I just wanted to say how much I care about my little sushi's (my subscribes)and that… oh wait let me check the views on the second vid. OMG 950,432 views guys! I love you guys so much! Bye!

I just uploaded it

In the mail I got my acceptance letter for California State University. Paced up my bags and flying from Lowell to California. I met my roommate…. Mari Takahashi from Smosh Games! She knew I was and we both complimented each other and we are instantly BFF's.

Mari: Hey Rika, want to be a guest on Game Bang tomorrow?

I was so excited that I spoke in Japanese.

Me: OMG REALLY!?

Mari: No kid, Anthony and Ian are Fanboys.

I thought to my self. _Oh my god Ian is so hot! Love everything of him, his hair, his cute blue eyes, his smile, and his personality_; little did Mari know that Ian and I were BFF's since kindergarten till he left to 11th grade and met Anthony.

Mari: So you in?

Mari notices the blush on my face, but doesn't mention it.

Me: Yeah.

Next Morning we we're heading to Smosh Games Headquarters. We arrived.

We walked into the hallway and into a door but Mari wanted me to surprise them.

Mari: Hey guys.

The Guys: Hey!

Mari: Ian and Anthony, I got a surprise for you.

Ian and Anthony: What is it?

I come out. Ian and Anthony shocked. They started to hug me. Ian finally recognized me.

Ian: Rika? Is that you?

Me: Yep its me.

He gave me a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. I was in love even more.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In and YAY ASIAN FOOD

Chapter 1: Moving In and YAY ASIAN FOOD TEST

So I was looking for a place to stay since the semester didn't start. I was looking at someplaces on the internet at SG HQ. Ian notice me

Ian: Hey, if you need a place to live you can live with me.

I thought he would never say that. I blushed so glad he didn't see me.

Me: Y…Yeah, I would love too.

So I got my stuff and brought to the guest room in Ian's house. I was so exhausted it was 9:30 pm. I drifted to sleep. I had nightmares. It was people making fun of me of how I had this huge crush on Ian, then I felt like I was falling. I screamed and Ian came running.

Ian: Are you okay Rika?

Me: Yeah I'm alright. Just had a nightmare.

Ian: You wanna sleep with me?

Me:WHAT!?

Ian: Oh, no not that way I meant so you wouldn't get scared.

Me: Oh yeah.

I blushed and I headed to Ian's room and he hugged me while I started to sleep, my face got redder.

Ian's POV

YES SHE'S SLEEPING IN MY ROOM! I thought. I tried to act cool about it. I walked her to my room and I hugged her while we were sleeping.

Me: Night babe

I said it softly

Next morning Anthony catches Ian with Rika in bed. He just walks away. Ian walks away to go to the bathroom to take a shower, put on clothes, and get breakfast. He didn't knew Anthony was here.

Anthony: Hey Ian.

Ian: Hey

Anthony: So are guys dating now?

Ian: No not yet. I don't know when I should tell her

Anthony: Then why was she in the bed with you then?

Ian: She had a bad nightmare, so I let her sleep with me.

Rika's POV

I feel so good now. I cleaned my self up and went to the kitchen. Anthony stared at me awkwardly.

Me: Hey Anthony

Anthony: Hey Rika. Oh Rika Kalel wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with Mari and Her.

Me: Yeah sure.

Anthony: OK. She'll pick you up in like an hour.

Kalel arrived and she hugged and kissed Anthony. Mari was in the car waiting.

Kalel: Ready to go?

Me: Yeah lets go.

We been at the mall for about 3 hours, we bought a lot of stuff from Victoria Secret, Forever 21, and Wet Seal. We went to get lunch and chit chat.

Mari: So Rika how long have you had crush on Ian?

Before I could speak Kalel interrupted me

Kalel: Wait what!? Since when.

Me: Since the first day we met. I was in love with everything of him, his hair, his cute blue eyes, his smile, he's cute, and his personality.

Kalel: Does Ian has feelings for you?

Me: I don't know, I hope he does though.

Mari: Hope you guys are gonna go out. You guys make a cute couple.

Kalel dropped me off and Anthony went home with Kalel. Mari was giggling still.

Ian was home and was about to shoot an Ian Is Bored video

Ian: Hey Rika!

Me: Hey Ian s there something that you want?

Ian: Yeah, do you want to do Ian is Bored with me?

Me: Hell yeah! Lets shoot the video!

Ian starts filming.

Ian: Hey guys, this is Rikia Natsumi, my BFF since forever. So what we're gonna do is doing an Asian Food Test.

Me: Great I'm used to it.

Ian: Hmmm…Lets see, we got food from China, Cambodia, Japan

Me: Great all my ethnicities.

(The author who typed this is really all that ethnicities plus Laos and Thailand.)

Ian: OK from China, we got some custard cups all set in the pan and the custard filling.

Me: OMG I loved these when I was a kid.

Ian: Here's this chip bag with a cow on it.

Me: What the hell is that?

We took a bite and we were so disgusted with that.

Ian: That taste like ****. 2/10!

Me: 10/10 for NASTIES

Ian: 10/10?

Me: For Nasties

Me: Yay! My main homeland Cambodia. Lets see, oooo… fried baby clams, its like that know what I like.

We took a pinch full of the clams. We ate them and Ian was coughing because it was so spicy. I LMAOed at him.

Ian: How can you eat that?

Me: I'm Asian this is nothing to us

Ian: Next is Ready to Eat in Minutes Mi Ka Thang (Chow Fun for the Chinese)

I took it out Ian's hand I was crying with joy

Ian: Wow….you must love that food.

Me: HELL YEAH!

Ian: I'll make for you later

Me: YESSSS!

Ian: Japan

Me: Also love Japanese food

Ian: Make Your Own Mochi and Dumplings

Me: Holy **** Mochi and Gyoza just made my day.

Ian: Hey the custards are done!

We took a bite of one custard together. Lady and the Tramp Style. I blushed Fire truck red again.

Ian: Aw,, you so cute when you blush

Me: Oh stop it you.

Ian: No!

Ian chased me with the camera in his hand. He caught me and he tickled me and I felt like we were in a relationship.

Ian: You learn your lesson?

Me: Yeah. I'm so ticklish Ian.

Ian: I knew that.

Ian: That was pretty good. 8/10!

Me: Me too.

Ian: I think the Mi Ka Thang is down.

I ran and I quickly scoop some and I ate it.

Me: That was good! 10/10

Ian: Hell yeah 10/10!

Ian: Well you guys probably know what Mochi and Dumpling tastes like. So we're gonna end it up here. Bye!

Me: BEETTCCHH


	3. Chapter 2: What is That I'm Feeling?

Chapter 2: UM…What is That I'm Feeling?

So Anthony and Ian wanted me to be part of Smosh Games. I accepted. We were in the SG HQ and Ian wanted to say the news on the web.

All: GAME BANG!

Ian: Hey guys remember Rika?

Me: Hi

Ian: Well we decided that she should join the Smosh Games crew.

Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki were surprised.

Mari: Finally I'm not the only girl and not the only Asian here!

We all laughed

Anthony: So we're gonna play some Hole in a Wall, but there's a difference. The losers have to be tied to each other and 3 rounds.

We choose teams. Anthony and Lasercorn, Mari and Sohinki, Ian and me that's when my eyes widened

Joven: Hey what about me?

Mari: I'll be on your team as well.

When it was Rikian's (me and Ian) turn we kept losing

Me: Ian this way! No this way!

Ian: Too late.

Round 3 was over and I was mad at Ian

Me: I'm gonna destroy you! YOU BIG GUY!

I tried to tackle him but he only moved a little

Ian: Ha! Gotcha!

Me: No Ian! No! That'-

He tickled me I couldn't fight it I was having so much fun that I almost forgot about it.

Me: Ian I wouldn't hurt you

Ian: I know

Anthony: Okay so Antcorn got 235,143 Marhinki got 224,234 Marishire got 205,346 and last is Rikian at 175,456. Guess you guys are together.

So me and Ian were tied so close to each other. I kinda liked it.

We kept going up and down, side to side, and we got the score of 115,999

Me: I felt like I got raped.

We all laughed

Ian: Don't act like you don't like it.

I made a cute face and this giggled. He smiled and laughed.

Anthony: So that's it for us check us next week for the latest Game Bang.

"Game Bang!" I said rapidly

All: Game Bang!

After it ended we were about to get untied until…

Me: Ian what is that I'm feeling in your pants?

Ian: Uhm…a boner…..

Mari: Oh my god! Get this girl out there quick!

They finally got me and Ian apart.

Me: Now I felt like I've been raped.

Ian we was embarrassed of his boner but I said "I know I'm just that damn sexy."

We all laughed.

At home Kalel was texting and I told her about what happened at the HQ. She laughed and she ask how big was it I was like so huge like I got a hot dog and a half shoved up my ass.

So I told her I was gonna episode of Ask an Asian.

Ian was in the Kitchen choosing what pizza he should get.

Me: Hey Ian, get me a bacon one. BTW you wanna do an episode with me?

Ian: Okay and sure.

I started my camera.

Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded a video. That's because I've been hanging out with this blue eyed bundle of sexiness, Ian Hecox.

Ian: Aw…you think I'm cute.

Me: You got anything to say about me?

Ian made a disgusted noise

Me: Hey!

I punched his arm.

Ian: Wow that hurts.

Ian laughed

My face blushed

Ian: Aw…you're so cute when you blush

"Thanks" I said still blushing.

He hugged me and wrapped his arm around me, I blushed again

Me: So lets get to those Asian questions.

Me: This is from Igor S., Why are Asians so confident?

Me: Well us Asians think that we should be sad that we just put aside the emotions in our brain.

Me: Ian you can say the next one

Ian: Alright. Rikian ask, Why do Asians travel in packs?

Me: Guess someone wants us to be an item….well Asians travel in packs so we don't be too vulnerable to people, so that's why we travel in packs.

Me: Well that's all my little sushi's.

Ian and I waved bye. I shutdown my camera.

Me: So Ian what do you want do?

Ian: Lets eat the bacon and supreme pizzas, then a horror movie.

Me: Alright, what movie?

Ian: Grave Encounters

Me: Shit

I got scared so many times that I clutched on to Ian. When the scariest part happened, I cried. Ian was hugging me and it made me feel better. The movie ended.

Ian: So you liked it?

I started to quiver.

Me: Y..Yo…You made me cry Ian!

Ian: Gotta hit the sack

Me: No I'm not sleeping by myself.

Ian: Fine you can sleep in my room.

I stretched my arms out for Ian to hold because I was tired. He carried me, and I wrapped my arms around him. W got to his room and he dumped me on his bed. I laughed. He got in bed and I covered myself with blanket. I hugged him and he hugged me. Then I fell asleep in his warm arms.


	4. Chapter 3: Truth Is Revealed

Chapter 3: Truth is Revealed

I woke up in Ian's arm, I felt warm in his arm, felt safe. I fell asleep again. Ian woke up and got up but I pulled him back because I was still scared.

Ian: What? Are you still scared?

Me: No duh.

Ian: Well I'm only gonna be in the bathroom for 20 minutes.

Me: Hurry back.

I dozed off then I got a call from Anthony.

Anthony: Hey Rika, do you and Ian want to go to Kalel's to hang and swim in the pool?

Me: Yeah. I'm gonna ask Ian.

Ian came into the room.

Me: Hey do you want to go swim at Kalel's?

Ian: Yeah

So I cleaned myself brought my sexy bikini. We arrived at Kalel's. I saw Mari there with her boyfriend. Me and Ian were loners, hope we won't soon.

Kalel: Let's take groupies.

We got two minutes to get on the guys' shoulder. I almost fell off of Ian. After it was done Kalel posted on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. We got out of the pool and played Spin the Bottle…great.

Kalel got Mari's boyfriend, Mari got Anthony, and I got Ian.

Mari: OOOOOO…..

Anthony and Mari were winking at me, Kalel was giggling. I blushed.

They all said "DO IT! DO IT!"

I kissed him and blushed, Ian blushed too.

"Yay!" they said cheering.

Anthony: Okay what should we do know?

Mari: How about Truth or Dare?

Kalel: Yeah we might get some good things off of that.

Mari: Anthony, Truth or Dare?

Anthony: Dare

Mari: I dare you to twerk in Kalel's face

Anthony: HELL YEAH!

Kalel and Me: Oh God!

Anthony started twerkin in Kalel's face.

Kalel: OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!

We all laughed and Kalel made fake puking noises.

Kalel: Ok Mari, Truth or Dare.

Mari: Well I got no secrets… so dare.

Kalel: Uhm…let's see. Oh you have to lick my cats head.

Mari licked the cat's head and we were all laughing. Ian was smiling, I felt like my ovaries exploded.

Anthony: Rika, Truth or Dare?

Me: Truth

Anthony: How long did you had a crush Ian?

Me: What?

Ian eyes widened, I stared at him and looked back at Anthony.

Anthony: You heard me. How long did you like Ian?

I got nervous as hell.

Anthony: Well answer.

Me: SINCE WE FIRST MET!

My face reddened. I ran out of Kalel's because I was so embarrassed of what just happened. I started crying so much. I ran so far away from Kalel's.

Ian: Hey!

It was Ian.

Me: Go away!

Ian: No…Why didn't you tell me?

Me: What?

Ian: Why didn't you tell that you liked me?

Me: I...I…I thought you didn't like me?

Ian: I do. I do like you.

My eyes widened.

Ian: Rika Natsumi, would you go out with me?

Me: What?

Ian: Would you go out with me?

Me: YES! YES! YES!

I hugged him. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Then I kissed him. It was a long kiss. We held each other's hand on the way back to Kalel's. When we walked back in everyone's mouth was open.

Anthony: So you guys are going out now?

Ian: Yeah.

He kissed me again. Mari and Kalel were so excited.

Anthony: So do you guys want to sleep over?

We all said yes

Anthony: We're gonna watch a scary movie.

Me: Great…..

Ian: Which movie?

Anthony: Ju-on: The Grudge.

Mari and I stared at each other.

Me: Mari and I are scared of that movie though.

Anthony: Well to bad.

He gave out an evil laugh

He played the movie and I sat next to Ian.

Me: Ian, I'm scared.

Ian: don't worry babe I got you.

I blushed and I kissed him.

As we were watching I screamed because Kayako came out. I cried again. Ian was hugging. Mari was just shaking as hell.

Mari: Wow, you're really scared of scary movies.

Me: I...I…I know I get easily scared. Yesterday, Ian and I watched Grave Encounters and I cried my ass off.

Mari: LOL!

Me: After, I slept with him.

Their eyes widened

Ian: No! She got scared; she wanted to sleep in my room with me.

Mari: I'll be back gotta go to the bathroom.

Me: Alright

The movie ended and I was crying still. Mari comes out dressed like Kayako, she started crawling, and I clutched on to Ian and started crying even more.

Mari started to laugh.

I was didn't let go of Ian because Mari was all bloody and getting close to me. I passed out for a minute. I woke up in Ian's arms carrying me. He stared at me and smiled and let me down.

Ian: Hey you're up.

Me: What happened?

Ian: You passed out.

Me: I got too scared babe.

I giggled.

Ian: Aw… you called me babe.

Me: I know. You can't catch me!

Ian: Oh yeah? Watch me.

I ran but Ian lifted me up like a baby, and I started laughing

Mari: There they go.

We were in one of the bedrooms in Kalel's house. Ian and I made out.

Me: So glad I got you.

Ian: So glad I got you too.

Me: Ian, you know you got the cutest blue eyes ever?

Ian: I know. You got the cutest smile ever and the dimples make them better.

Then we did what I'd never happen to me….I got laid by him. YAY!


	5. Chapter 4: Best Date Ever!

**Chapter 4**

**I woke with Ian next to me. We woke up at the same time. I smiled because of his eyes, and he smiled back because of my dimples.**

Ian's POV

**Me: Morning babe.**

**I hugged her tighter**

**Rika: Morning**

**Me: Had fun last night?**

**Rika: Yeah! You gave me the time of my life!**

**Can't believe she's my girlfriend. I've totally made it! It was only 4:30 in the morning, so I kissed her and we fell back to sleep.**

**Had the time of my life last night. I sure know how to make her happy.**

_Rika's POV_

**Ian woke up first.**

**Ian: So do you tell the web?**

**Me: Yeah, I remember Rikian, that person must be happy when we post it.**

**Ian and I took a shower together, and he did my hair! I took out my cell phone and started vlogging.**

**Me: Hey my Little Sushi's! I got big news, babe you wanna tell them?**

**Ian: Were dating.**

**Me: Yep. This guy is my total package. You guys wanted it, now you got it.**

**Ian and I kissed in front the camera, and I ended the video.**

**We walked into the living finding everyone in there.**

**Anthony: How was your sex last night?**

**I covered my face because I'm blushing.**

**Ian: Well, she said she had the time of her life.**

**Anthony: Guys I think we must leave the girls for a while.**

**Anthony and the guys left. Kalel and Mari started giggle.**

**Kalel: Can't believe it you guys are dating, and you got laid!**

**Mari: Wow you found the right one Rika.**

**Me: Thanks guys. I appreciate it.**

_Ian's POV_

**Anthony: Dude can't believe you got the ***** to ask her to go out with you.**

**Ian: Yeah she's cute, nice body, short, great to cuddle with, and her dimples when she smiles.**

**Peter (Mari's BF): We're alike, not trying to be racist though…but we're both white and we have Asian girlfriends**

**Rika and Mari: 人種差別をクソ! (Fucking Racist!)**

**Me: Sorry! He said it not me!**

_Rika's POV_

**_The guys came back._**

**_Me: Do you guys want to eat?_**

**_Ian: Yeah we would._**

**_We went to this Cambodian restaurant. I translated their food since the employees there don't speak English well._**

**_Me: Shit… left my wristlet in the car. I'll be back._**

**_So I went to get my wristlet, this guy notices me and he said hi._**

**_Man: You got a nice body._**

**_Me: Please leave me alone._**

**_Man: No I want you._**

**_Me: Ian!_**

**_He grabbed me and he unzipped his pants. I kept screaming his name._**

**_Ian notices it. He ran out of the restaurant and the guy got scared and ran._**

**_I got up hugging him and crying._**

**_Ian: Don't worry your save. Now let go get your wristlet and go back to the restaurant._**

**_I quickly grabbed my wristlet and Ian holding me close to him. He opened the door for me and went back inside the restaurant._**

**_Anthony: Is she alright?_**

**_Ian: No, she almost got raped by a man._**

**_Mari: Oh my god! Rika are you okay now?_**

**_Me: A little bit, but I'm frightened and scared for life._**

**_Ian: Don't worry baby, I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me._**

**_Kalel: Lets hurry up and finish the food, so we can leave._**

**_We ate our food and left. I was alone by myself at home. Ian was shopping for groceries. I decided to make a gaming video._**

**_Me: Hey guys! I told you guys I was gonna play some games so lets play some Trouble In Terrorist Town._**

_While Playing:_

**_Minx: NOOOOOOOOO! Why Rika!_**

**_Me: HA! HA! HA!_**

**_Pewds: Damn another girl that can play._**

**_Cry: I know right? You and minx are good!_**

**_Ian came back from shopping._**

**_Me: Hey babe!_**

**_Ian: Hey babe!_**

**_He walked over to me to kiss me. I blushed because they could all see me._**

**_Minx, Pewds, and Cry: Awwww…._**

**_Ian: Who was that?_**

**_Me: I was creating a YouTube video, playing Trouble In Terrorist Town with Minx, Pewds, and Cry._**

**_Ian: Hey guys!_**

**_Minx, Pewds, and Cry: Hey…Ian?_**

**_Minx: So how long have you two been dating?_**

**_Ian: About two days._**

**_Me: Yeah turned out we both had crushes on each other._**

**_Minx: Aww. That was very lovely._**

**_Pewds: Hope you guys last forever._**

**_Cry: GO RIKIAN!_**

**_Me: I think we found our couple's name, and thanks guys for the words._**

_Ending of Gameplay_

**_Me: Well I hope you guys enjoy my first video. Check back next week for more Ask An Asian and more Gametime with Rikia!_**

**_Ian: Can I join in on that?_**

**_Me: Yeah. Yeah you can. Well I mean Gametime with Rikian!_**

**_Me and Ian kissed and then we ended the video._**

_After the Video_

**I uploaded the video.**

**Ian: Babe, I got a surprise for you.**

**Me: What is it!?**

**Ian: You have to wait till dinner, oh have you seen my phone?**

**Me: I think you left at Kalel's house.**

**Ian: Alright, I'll be back.**

**Me: No! I'm coming with you. Remember what happened last time?**

**Ian: Yeah. You can come with me babe.**

**Me: YAY!**

**I ran to Ian and held onto him tightly. Ian quickly ran to get the phone. So glad he got it fast.**

**It was dinner time, Ian told me to put on my cutest clothes, so I wore my Japanese school girl clothes.**

**Ian: Woah! You just gave me a boner.**

**Me: Oh stop it you.**

**I giggled at him.**

**Ian was wearing blue plaid shirt and some dark blue jeans.**

**Me: You made my ovaries explode.**

**Ian: Am I that cute?**

**Me: YES! That outfit makes your cute eyes pop.**

**Ian: Thanks babe. Lets eat.**

**He brought me into the dining room, and he moved the chair for me.**

**Me: So what are we gonna have?**

**Ian: Steak with veggies and alfredo.**

**Me: My favorites.**

**He tried to feed to me but I backed away. When he was about to eat it, I opened my mouth and pointing at my mouth. He fed to me and I giggled.**

**Me: That was so good Ian. Now it's my turn to feed you.**

**He acted like a dog.**

**Me: No, Ian. You're not gonna get any if you don't be good.**

**He frowned, then I fed him. He smiled, and then I kissed him. After dinner, we fell asleep but it was hot outside so Ian was shirtless.**

**Me: Stop making my ovaries explode.**

**I giggled**

**He made out with me for a while. Then I rested my head on his chest, felt like I was in a romance movie, NO NOT TWLIGHT IDIOTS!**


	6. Chapter 5: Missed Period!

Chapter 5: Missed Period!

Warning: Contains Sexual Containt

I woke up but Ian wasn't there. I got up finding him making a Smosh video, Mari was there. Ian saw me and was telling Anthony something. Ian walked to me.

Ian: Morning sleepy head.

Me: Morning.

I kissed him.

Ian: So, we could find another Asian person for our "I'M NOT RACIST!" video, so I suggested that you should do it with Mari. You wanna do it?

Me: Yeah sure just let me take a shower and put on clothes and make up.

I came back out and Anthony told us what we're gonna do.

Anthony: Rika, you and Mari are gonna be Japanese people dressed like Elvis.

Me: Sounds easy enough. What are me and Mari gonna do?

Ian: Well you two are gonna remove your glasses and say "Fucking Racist!" in Japanese.

Mari: Yeah like what we said to Peter when the guys were somewhere else.

Me: Oh, okay.

After we finished filming I just realized, I missed my period. I told Ian I was going to the store with Mari.

Me: Mari….

Mari: Yeah? You okay?

Me: I don't know…Mari I missed my period.

Mari's eyes widened.

Mari: You're pregnant?!

Me: I'm not sure, I'm gonna buy a pregnancy test and some other things so it's not that visible.

We got back and Ian hugged me.

Ian: So what did you get?

Me: Girl things and some snacks. I'll be right back. I gotta pee.

Ian: Okay.

I quickly did the test and went back to finding Ian sleeping on the couch.

Mari: Uh…. I gotta go Peter needs me. Oh do you and Ian want to go to a buffet? Anthony and Kalel are coming too.

Me: Yeah I'd like that.

I laid next to Ian. He woke up then cuddled with me and we went back to sleep.

I woke up 3 hours later, Ian was still sleeping, so I slowly moved and went to the bathroom. I checked and I wasn't pregnant. Ian woke up and he smiled at me. He was in a playful mood and he started to walk towards me. I quickly ran out to the backyard. Ian was chasing me.

Me: Ian! STOP!

Ian: No I'm gonna get you!

He chased me around the back. I went back inside (stupidest idea ever!). I headed towards the front door. I was losing my breath. I looked through the eye hole and saw Ian's beautiful eyes and it scared the shit out of. I slowly backed away and he unlocked the door. I started to run but I was so exhausted. I caught me and he dragged me to the family room.

Ian: HA! Gotcha!

Me: NO!

We were rolling on the floor and I was laughing. He started tickling me.

Me: Ian! Ian! STOP THAT TICKLES!

Ian: No I'm so energetic right now.

His eyes twinkled, and gave a cute smile. I blushed.

Ian: Looks like someone likes my smile.

Me: Well your eyes twinkled and that turned me on.

Ian: Whoa there.

Me: Oh just kiss me!

I grabbed him and kissed him. He Moved back then smiled then we kissed again.

He carried me to our room and made out more.

Ian: Wanna do it?

Me: Go for it babe.

Ian: Your horny right now.

Me: Do it Ian!

Ian gave me all he got and I moaned then he moaned, it got louder and louder. Then it was over.

Me: Probably made me pregnant Ian.

Ian: Hope not. We just started dating.

Me: I got a pregnancy test in the bathroom just in case.

Ian: Do it now.

Me: Be right back.

I did the other test and came back.

Me: Now we wait 3 hours. Oh babe we need to clean up.

Ian: Why?

Me: Mari, Peter, Anthony, and Kalel are going to a buffet and they wanted us to come.

Ian: Alright. Come shower with me.

So we quickly took a shower. I wore something cute for Ian as usual.

Ian: Hey is this good?

Me: It's perfect.

Mari was here with the group.

We arrived at the buffet and Mari wanted me to go to the bathroom with her.

Mari: So…are you pregnant?

Me: First one, no. Ian and I just had sex before we left. So I'm waiting again.

About three hours past and we left. I rushed to the bathroom to check my test.

Ian: So are you?

Me: No.

Ian: Thank god.

The phone rang.

Ian: I got it.

Ian: Hello.

My Mom: Hi, can I talk to Rika?

Ian: Rika, it's your mom.

Me: Okay, I'll get it.

Me: Hi, ma.

My Mom: Hi kaun (child) I was just letting you know that Priscilla, Kelly, Annabelle, Annah, and Sopia are coming to Sacramento.

Me: Thank you. How's everyone there?

My Mom: Oh we miss you but we're good.

Me: Ma

My Mom: Yes

Me: You that guy you talked to on the phone with?

Ma: Yes I do.

Me: He's my boyfriend. Remember Ian?

Ian: Hi remember me Mrs. Pang?

Ma: Ah. Of course I remember you!

Ma: Ok Rika I got to go. Ian take of her she's a keeper.

Me: Bye Ma

Ian: I will. Bye

Me: Bye, love you.

Ma: Bye kaun. Love you too. They'll be arriving tomorrow.

Called ended

Ian: So they're-

Phone rings again

Me: Hello?

The girls: Hey!

Me: OMG YOU GUYS ARE COMING HERE!

Priscilla: We're moving there!

We screamed and Ian covered his ears.

Me: Oops sorry Ian.

I said it softly so they would hear me.

Flight Attendant: Miss may you please end your call.

Priscilla: Sorry Rika we gotta leave.

Me: Ok bye.

Call ends.

Ian: You didn't tell them?

Me: I want it to be a surprise.


	7. Chapter 6: Girls Are Back

Chapter 6: Girls are Back!

I really don't like it when the girls are around because we're 24 they always want to party and drink. We're not Jersey Shore girls grow up! They're my best friends so I couldn't their feelings.

It was almost Ian's 26th birthday and I wanted to surprise him. So before the girls came I had to by Ian's presents. I got him a new iPhone, shoes, and the love letter that he probably thought I'd never forget.

Ian wakes up.

Ian: Wow you're up early.

Me: Yeah. I'm so excited to see my BFFs from Lowell. I hadn't seen them since our 8th grade graduation. I was devastated they been with me with second grade and they left for Lowell High. At least I got you till 11th grade then you left, I was more devastated even because I had a crush on you.

Ian: Yeah my mom got a job transfer to here so that's why I moved.

Me: But…I've got you now.

We kissed, and a tear came down my cheek.

Ian: You okay babe?

Me: Yeah just what I remembered.

He kissed me and I hugged him.

Hours later I did Ask An Asian and there we're 2,000,000 views since me and Ian started dating.

Finally me and Ian shot Gametime with Rikian.

Ian: Hey guys so today we're gonna something that my girlfriend never heard of, it's called Slender The Eight Pages.

Me: I heard Anthony and Kalel played it, but they never told me what happened.

Ian: So Rika is gonna be the mouse and I'll be the walking.

_5 Mins into game_

Ian: Got a page!

Me: Wait…. What's that sound?

Ian: It's just what happens when you get a page.

Ian: Found another page.

Me: Oh my god it's getting louder. I don't want to play this anymore!

Ian turned player around.

Me: AHHHH!

Ian just jumped and I screamed like a baby. He started laughing.

Me: OK you're playing this I'll just be watching

_20 Mins into game_

Ian: I got 7 pages guys and Rika just kept screaming.

I punched Ian

Ian: You're so strong.

He laughed at me.

Me: You're so gonna-

He stares at me and made a face that he made me melt. You know the smile and his eyes twinkling.

Me: I'm so sorry babe.

Me: Wait what just happened?

Ian: Works every time.

He laughed again

Me: Well you made my ovaries exploded again.

He kissed me and I smiled.

Me: Ian watch out!

Ian: Shit!

I screamed again

Ian: I didn't die. Yes! 8 pages!

Then Slenderman appears.

I screamed again and cried.

Ian: It's daytime now.

Me: You beat it!

Ian: Well that's the end of Gametime with Ian

Me: Uhmmm hello here?

Ian: You barely played.

Me: It counts though

Ian: Well see us next week, bye.

I was still crying, he kissed me and ended the video.

An hour later, Ian was editing the video. The door bell rang.

Me: I got it.

I opened the door and it was the girls.

Them: HEYY!

Me: Oh my… You're here! Group hug!

Sopia: So what's new?

Me: Ian, can you come here please?

Ian comes over

Ian: Hey babe

He kisses my in the lips.

Their mouths open.

Priscilla: You guys are going out?

Ian: Yea

Annah: Girl, finally! You always said that you were gonna date him since 2nd grade!

Ian: Actually she had a crush on since the first day we met.

Kelly: How did you guys got together?

Me: Come inside first so I can tell you.

They sat in the living room

Kelly: So…

Me: So we were at Anthony's girlfriend's house and we were playing Truth or Dare. When Anthony asked me about how long I had a crush on Ian, I frozed and Ian and I stared at each other. Anthony forced it out of me and I shouted "SINCE WE FIRST MET!" I ran out to somewhere far.

Ian: Luckily I found her, she was crying so much. I asked her about why didn't she tell me.

Me: I stop and said "What?" then he asked again. I said that I thought he didn't like me.

Ian: Then I said that I did like her. Then I asked if she would be my girlfriend.

Me: I was so happy then I said yes. I hugged him and stared into his cute blue eyes, and-

Ian: And we kissed.

Me: Now you know.

They all giggled.

Priscilla: Uhm can we stay here tonight until we find our our house?

Ian: Yeah just don't be loud.

Me: Yeah, you know how it get when it's loud.

Okay it was night time, me and Ian we're watching them play on the WII. Apparently I fell asleep and Ian carried me to bed. They all said aw and I blushed. Ian kissed me, and they said it again. I kissed him back and they were cheering. They followed us back to the room. Ian put me on his bed and changes into his sleepwear well basically basketball shorts and a tank top. Then he kissed me and hugged me. They were cheering again.

Ian: Hey it's one in the morning go to sleep.

They went to sleep and we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: RIKA IS KIDNAPPED!

Chapter 7: Rika Is Kidnapped

_Rika's POV_

I wake up, trying not to wake up Ian and the girls. I went outside to check the mail. As I went to get the mail, this girl grabs me and takes me to her car. I started screaming, and she puts me in the back seat of her car. What an idiot though, you're supposed to put me in the trunk, but I didn't say a word. I just cried and cried on the way.

_Ian's POV _

I wake up finding Rika not next to me. I asked Priscilla and she said that she went to check the mail, but she was gone for awhile. I find the mail all scattered on the ground.

I ran back to the house.

Me: Call 911! Rika got kidnapped!

Sopia: WHAT!? Kelly call the cops now!

Kelly calls the cops and they arrive quickly to the house.

Detective: So you said that she went to check the mail, right?

Priscilla: Yes, but she was gone for awhile. I was afraid that something might have happened to me.

The detective comes over to me to ask questions.

Detective: Did you know this woman?

Me: Yes. Rika and I are in a relationship.

Detective: Did you break up with someone before you met her?

Ian: Yeah Riley. She was too aggressive. When I broke up with her, she just went insane.

Detective: Do you know where she lives?

Me: Yeah. Highlands St. in Sacramento.

Detective: What's her name?

Me: Rika Natsumi

Detective: That's all the information we need.

They left and I started crying.

Annah: Don't worry they'll find her.

They all hugged me.

_Rika's POV_

I wake up in a room.

This girl walks in

Girl: Sp you think you can just steal him from me!?

Me: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Girl: Ian, you took Ian from me your *****!

She hits me with her belt. I cry in pain.

Me: We….W...We had feelings for each other!

She hits me with the belt again. I tried crawling away.

Girl: Oh no you don't!

She grabs my hair, and drags me back. She starts punching me in the face. I was bleeding. Then everything was black.

I woke up at night. I opened the door finding that she was sleeping in her room. She was a heavy sleeper.

I walked out of the door and tried to run. A cop notices me and pulls over.

Cop: Miss? Are you alright?

Me: I was kidnapped by a psycho girl from that house.

He calls for back up. They arrived seven minutes later.

I fainted and I was rushed to the hospital.

I wake up with a detective next to me.

Detective: Good morning miss.

I just laid there silent.

Detective: Can you tell me your name please?

Me: Rika Natsumi

Detective: Is your boyfriend Ian Hecox?

He pills a picture of him out.

Me: Yeah that's him.

Detective: Okay.

He was about to leave

Me: WAIT!

Detective: Yes?

Me: What happened to that girl?

Detective: Mr. Hecox ordered a restraining order of if she ever goes near the home or you, she be arrested.

Me: Where is she now.

Detective: She's in a mental hospital. Won't be out in the next 5 years or more, depending on her condition.

He leaves and a nurse comes in

Nurse: Here you go. This will help your concussion.

Me: Thanks.

I take the pills.

Nurse: Oh are you Rika Natsumi?

Me: Yes

Nurse: I love your videos, especially about you and Ian from Smosh started dating.

Me: Yeah, we had feelings for each other since we first met.

Nurse: Wow. Well hope you guys are happy forever.

Me: Thanks

Nurse: Can I have your autograph?

Me: Really? It'll be my honor.

I signed her notepad and shirt.

Nurse: Thanks

She was so happy, and she left.

The medicine hits me and I'm knocked the **** out.

I wake up hours later with Ian holding my hand, the girls are here, Anthony and Kalel, Mari and Peter, and the Smosh Games crew.

Ian: Hey you're awake now!

Me: IAN!

I hugged and kissed him.

Ian: Don't worry. Riley's gone now.

Mari comes over and gives me a big hug.

Mari: I heard the bad news, but know your safe. Couldn't lose my best friend I just met.

Me: Don't worry we're BFF.

The girls coughed at me

Me: Hey you guys are my BFFs too.

Nurse walks back in

Nurse: Excuse me but it's time for her to rest, don't forget to take the medicine.

Ian: Can I stay with her? I'm her boyfriend.

Nurse: Yeah it's alright.

She left the room and Ian started talking

Ian: Don't worry I'll keep you safe.

Me: Thanks babe, be close to me forever.

Ian: Ok

I knocked out again

Ian: Babe

No response

Ian kissed me and he fell to sleep.

Next morning I went to bathroom and I saw my face. I was still bruised and had a cut on my lip. I was crying because I was alone. I hate being alone.

I went back to sleep. Then I had this nightmare of me being alone, I started crying in the nightmare, then I was crying for real. Ian woke up.

Ian: Hey what's wrong?

Me: Had this nightmare of being alone.

Ian: Don't worry I got you.

2 weeks later I was back to normal, and Ian invited our friends for Thanksgiving.

Mari: I'm gonna get fat!

Peter: Aren't you fat already?

Us: oooooo….

Mari: Excuse me?

Peter: Kidding

Mari: Better be. There are lots of Asians in this house.

Asians: Yeah we Kung Fu your ass.

We all laughed.

Ian: Uhm… is this done?

I went to go check.

Me: Yeah it's ready.

Ian: Hey it's ready.

We came and ate.

Mari: This is so good! Who made this.

Ian: Rika did.

Anthony: Damn this is good.

We did those crazy eyes

Me: OH GOD!

Kelly: We should come here every year for Thanksgiving.

Ian: That sounds good enough. Right babe?

Me: Yeah I don't mind.

Anthony: Hey Rika… I got something for you.

Me: What is it?

He pulls out a DVD

Me: Great

There will be a bonus chapter about watching the movie, and Rika getting scared and cuddling with Ian again, but will happen after the movie?


	9. BONUS CHAPTER

BONUS: Watching the movie.

Anthony pulls out a DVD

Me: Great…

Mari: Ju-on The Grudge 2

Anthony: YEP

He laughed

Priscilla: Don't you hate horror movie, especially The Grudge?

Anthony: Yeah she is.

Sopia: Put it in!

Me: Why Sopia!

Sopia: I love seeing her cry.

She was laughing. Everyone sat in the family room. It was packed.

Ian: Guess we have to sit in the front.

Me: Great.

We were watching it and since we were close I screamed and cried more. At the end when Kayako was bloody and close. I fainted.

Anthony: Really? Second time it happened.

Sopia: It happened a lot.

Ian: Damn

Sopia: What

Ian: Should have been there to cuddle with her then.

Kelly: Do it now.

I cuddled with me

Them: AWW…..

(Rika knew this because Ian told her)

I wake up.

Ian: You fainted again.

Me: I'm dizzy. I'm gonna go to sleep.

I walked but I fell because I was dizzy.

Ian ran over to get me. I finally got my energy back. He Picked me up but I said I was ok.

Kelly: Let's see you guys make out.

Me: OK! Come here Ian.

They cleared space on the couch. He tackled me onto couch.

Ian: This makes me so happy.

Me: Me too.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I felt his beard on my lips.

Me: Ian. You just made my day.

They we're all cherring.


	10. Chapter 8: Back To School

Chapter 8: Going Back To School

_2 Months Ago_

_Rika's POV_

It was Ian's birthday. He woke up screaming that it was my birthday.

Ian: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Me: OMG REALLY?!

I said sarcastically

Ian: What did you get for me?

Me: You gotta wait till dinner.

Ian: Fine.

It was dinner I was dressed in my Cambodian dress. Silk with shiny decorations on it. My Hair was in a bun with a traditional Cambodian hair decoration.

Ian: Wow what's the occasion?

Me: Something special.

Me: Happy birthday.

I pulled out a wrapped box.

Ian opened the box.

Ian: Whoa! You got me the new iPhone?

Me: Yeah, since the camera on your current one wasn't good.

Ian: Thanks babe.

He hugged me kissed me then ate dinner. In between dinner, I had to tell him something.

Me: Ian?

Ian: Yeah?

Me: Um…I'm leaving for college in two months.

He dropped his fork.

Ian: What?

Me: Mari called me and told me. We're roommates so I'm gonna carpool with her.

Ian: We'll we'll try to do things before you leave to Long Beach.

Me: So where to?

Ian: How about an amusement park?

Me: Okay.

We cleaned our plates, and I changed clothes and went to bed.

Ian was hugging me so tightly.

Ian: Please come back soon.

Me: I will.

We fell asleep.

Next day we went to the amusement park.

Ian: Let's go the Xtreme Frisbee.

Me: You sure? I'm scared.

Ian: Come on Rika.

Me: Fine

We got on to the ride. I was holding onto Ian's hand. When the ride was starting to move I freaked out.

Me: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Ian: Relax b-

We were high I was screaming on the top of my lungs. Ian screamed and his voiced cracked, but he doesn't scream as much. It was moving so high that I felt light-headed. The ride was over and I was crying.

Ian: So…you're also afraid of high altitude rides?

Me: Yeah.

Ian: Okay then I know which ride we should go on last.

Ian and I went on tons of rides. My favorite was Tunnel of Love ride. We kissed so much on that ride. I felt like butter on toast. Some people noticed us from YouTube and took pictures of us. They giggled, but we didn't care.

As we got off the ride Ian told me to close my eyes

Ian: Close your eyes.

Me: Why?

Ian: Just close them.

Me: OK OK.

He dragged me somewhere and I kept asking where he was bringing me.

Ian: Open your eyes

I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped open.

Ian: This is the highest ride in this park.

Me: Wh…W…

He pulled me to the line.

Me: NO NO NO NO NO NO…

I kept saying that until we reached the cart and the seats locked on us.

Me: Ian…*sniff*..why?

I started cry.

Then the ride started to rise.

I closed my eyes and Ian did too. I opened my eyes. The ride stopped. Ian opened his as well. (We were in the front)

Me: IAN!

I screamed at him. Then he held my hand which calmed me down a little.

Then we went down. I was screaming and crying, Ian was just screaming. We looped, and twisted, and I felt dizzy. Finally the ride was over. I was crying. The ride was like 5 minutes long. We left the park and I was still crying.

Ian: Are you still scared?

Me: Y…Yea…Yeah…

Ian: Had fun though?

I nodded my head. Then I remembered the tunnel of love ride.

Me: I Liked the Tunnel of Love one.

Ian: Me too.

Me: One more ride still left.

I locked lips and made out in the car.

Ian: Best ride ever!

We drove home, and I instantly fell asleep on the couch.

_Present Time_

_Rika's POV_

I had the things I needed packed up. Mostly clothes, books, my laptop, and ps3 with games.

I was crying, I was going to miss Ian. His warm hugs, his kisses when his soft lips touches mines….well I'm gonna miss everything of him.

I heard a knock on the door.

Me: Come in.

Ian: Hey. You alright?

Me: Yeah, just gonna miss you.

I leaned onto his shoulder.

Me: Remember when we first met? We were 12 yrs old.

Ian: 1999?

Me: Yeah.

_Flashback Year of 1999_

_Rika's POV_

I was sitting on a bench listening to Morning Musume's newest song LOVE Machine. It was my favorite song ever! I started singing to it. Many of my friends told me I had a nice voice. This kid that had this bowl haircut notices me.

Kid: Hey, you have a nice voice.

Me: Thanks

He was cute I blushed a little.

Kid: What's the song?

Me: It's a Japanese song by this all girl group called Morning Musume. The Song is LOVE Machine.

Kid: Can I hear you sing it?

Me: Sure

I sang the song with the best of what my voice can take. I finished the song and he looked at me. His eyes were blue. I melted, guys that are cute and have blue eyes make me melt.

Kid: That was amazing!

Me: Thanks

Kid: I'm Ian Hecox by the way.

Me: I'm Rika Natsumi

Me: So what middle school do you go to?

Ian: B.F. Butler Middle School

Me: No way! I go to that school!

Ian: Who are your teachers?

Me: -Bailey, , and my Allied Arts group is 6-8

Ian: ME TOO! How come didn't notice you?

Me: I'm quiet and shy when I'm at school.

Ian: Well, I gotta go now. My mom is probably waiting for me.

Me: Me too. Especially my mom, Over protective.

Ian: What street do you live on?

Me: Midland ST

Ian: ME TOO! Should we walk home together?

Me: Yeah sure.

He held my hand while walking and I blushed.

_Current Time_

Me: The days in Lowell

Me: So glad I met you.

Ian: Me too

He kissed me

Ian: You were still the same height back then.

Me: I am not still 4'8

Ian: Go check.

He grabbed the tape measure and measured my height.

Ian: 4'9.5 only .5 inches up.

Me: Well…at least I didn't burst tall like you.

Ian: I'm only 5'8. Anthony's 5'11, that's almost 7 feet.

Me: Its kind cute when I need to tip toe to kiss you.

Ian: Yeah it is.

I tiptoed again for him to kiss me.

I heard a honk.

Me: Well that's Mari with her SUV

Me: Gotta get going.

I brought my stuff into the SUV.

Me: Wow Mari. Me and you don't have that much clothes.

Mari: I'm not picky about clothes.

Me: LOL me too!

Before I went into the car, Ian came.

Ian: Hey, you're gonna need this.

It was collage of us when we started dating. I started tearing up.

Me: Ia…Ian I'm gonna miss you!

I hugged him tightly for awhile and kissed for awhile. I got into the car, I saw Ian staring and blew a kiss at me.

Mari: Don't worry. It's temporary. We'll be back before you know it.

Me: Thanks Mari. You're more of a best friend them the girls.

We arrived at the college hours later. I was so tired. I put clothes away, olacedd my laptop on the desk, and hung the collage of me and Ian on the wall next to my bed. Then I fell asleep…without Ian.


	11. Chapter 9: Just Me and Mari

Chapter 9: Just Me and Mari

_Rika's POV_

I was heading to class. Medical, Mari and I were in it together. I was so tired still, almost fell asleep. Mari woke up from laughter because there were some pranksters in the class. I started to laugh my ass off. There was kid that was farting every time he moved. He farted in this kid's face.

Mari: That was fucking hilarious!

Me: I know right!

Mari: So we got invited to a party on campus. Do you want to go with me?

Me: Ummm….Yeah sure let me make an Ask An Asian video first. Want to help.

I got my laptop on and started filming.

Me: Hey guys, it has been awhile since the last video. Well at least you guys know that me and Ian Hecox from Smosh are dating.

Mari: *clears throat*

Me: Oh yeah. So today I have a guest. You may know her, it's Mari Takahashi from Smosh Games!

Mari: Hey guys!

Me: We're college roommates!

Me: Mari, you do the honors.

Mari: OK, iwatchyousleep…

Mari and I eye exchange glares at each other.

Me: Uhm…Okay then.

Mari: Ok, well she ask: Why are most Asian Girls like you and Mari so pretty?

We both blushed

Me: Thanks, well it's because we got hot moms, BITCH!

Mari: That's right….

Me: SmoshAnthony, HEY ANTHONY! Well Anthony asks, What's with Asians and school?

Me: Anthony….um it's because….

I started to talk in an Asian accent

Me: BECAUSE WE WANT DUH MONEY! YOU KNOW?

Mari started laughing. I started laughing too.

Mari: Fucking hilarious, but it's true. Asian parents force there kids to go to school and get a lot of money from a good job.

Me: MrStealYoGirl asks Why should I date an Asian?

Me: Mari…

Mari: Well Asian girls would always want to have kids which she'll love and cherish them. We're good cooks. Well I am but I'm not sure about Rika…

Me: Yes I am! I COOK FOR IAN!

Mari: Does he love the food?

I pill out the video of him taking his first bite.

Mari: DAMN HE ATE THAT FAST!

_During Video Footage_

Me: Ian! Don't eat too much!

Ian: It's so good though!

Me: I'm hungry too!

Ian: TOO BAD!

Me: Ian! Ia-

_Video Ends_

Mari: damn you're probably a pro at cooking.

Me: Maybe.

Me: Alright that's enough of Ask An Asian for this week. Hope to see you guys next week.

Me and Mari: MATARAISHUU!

I turn off the camera and just added the intro to the video and left to the party.

We headed to the café downstairs and we were kind of late.

I just sat down on the chair while Mari hanged out with some of her friends.

This guy came over to me and talked to me.

Guy: Hey, why so lonely?

Me: Not really talkative to people.

Guy: I'm Jason by the way.

Me: Rika, the YouTube star.

Jason: I know who you are already.

Jason: You want to dance?

Me: I'm good.

Jason: Want anything to eat?

Me: Look, whatever you're doing is not gonna work on me.

He was wasted; he tried to lean over to kiss me. I pushed him away from me.

Me: I have a boyfriend, leave me alone!

Jason: You're so pretty.

I slapped him. He scurried off.

Me: Mari!

Mari rushed over to find me scared.

Mari: Are you okay?

Me: No. I'm going up.

Mari: I bring you back.

On the way back I told her what happened.

Mari: Sorry that happened.

Me: It's alright. Just gonna come out for the bathroom, food, and classes.

Mari: Alright.

Me: Do you know Ian's ooVoo's account name?

Mari: SmoshIan

Me: Ha! No duh!

We laughed together.

Mari: I'll see you in a few hours then.

Me: Alright, bye.

Mari left and I grabbed my towel to take a shower. I came back into the dorm and put my close on. I later went to my laptop, clicked on ooVoo and found Ian's account. I added him, and he accepted me like a minute later. Must have been on the internet or editing. Then it rang, I quickly click accept. I see his blue eyes pop because of the monitor's light. I smiled and blushed.

Ian: Hey babe.

Me: Hi! I missed you so much!

Ian: I miss you too!

We blew kisses at each other.

We talked for hours. Ian wanted to come over the weekend so I let him.

Anthony's voice is heard.

Anthony: Hey Ian! We go to sleep for the video!

Ian: Gotta go babe. I'll see you on Friday.

Me: Bye.

We kissed each other by placing our lips to our face on the screen.

Mari: Awww…..

I got scared and covered the screen.

Ian: Mari, don't forget Game Bang and Super Mari Fun Time.

Mari: I won't.

Me: Ian, instead of you coming here how about I spend the next 3 days at the house?

Ian: Yeah that's better. See you later.

He left and I fell asleep happy, knowing that I'll see Ian again.


	12. Chapter 10: Ian!

Chapter 10: Ian!

_Ian's POV_

It was Friday! I was so eager for Rika and Mari to come back from Long Beach. We were wrapping up the Smosh video and I told Anthony to edit since he was quick at it. He invited Kalel over too. She bought something for her.

Me: What did you get?

Kalel: Another scary movie.

Ian: Perfect

I got a call from Rika saying that she's coming in five minutes. I tried fixing my hair and sprayed an extra sprit of cologne on. Rika unlocked the door and ran towards me while I was about to come out.

Rika: Ian!

Me: Rika!

We both hugged and kissed. Then Anthony and Kalel came out.

Kalel: Hey Rika! I got something for you.

Rika: What is it?

Kalel: Ju-on The Curse

Rika: Great. At least I got Ian

Me: Just try to not pass out again

Ian: I'll try

So we watched the movie. Of course Rika screaming like a whining kid. She kept hiding behind a blanket and I'm trying to remove it.

Me: Come on don't be scared it's just a movie.

Rika: I know that, but I just think about it after, and then at night I imagine the bed scene from the movie of when Kayako drags the girl somewhere then she dies. I feel like it happens to me.

Rika: So tired.

Me: Why?

Rika: The drive here.

Rika falls asleep on my shoulder.

Me: Rika….Rika

Rika: What? I'm sleeping.

Me: Go to your room.

Rika: Uhm…. Didn't you see what we just watched?

Me: Fine, go to my room, I'll be there in a bit.

Rika walks towards my room. Probably fell asleep instantly.

Me: Mari, how's medical?

Mari: Well Rika and I laughed our asses off. There's a lot of amateurs at the college.

Me: Anything else?

Mari: So we were at a college party, and Rika was just sitting on the bench. She said this other student came up to her and she said he looked wasted. He wanted to make a move on her, but she pushed him away telling that she has a boyfriend.

Me: That's it?

Mari: He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him and he scurried off. That's when she told me that she wanted to leave and asked for your ooVoo name so she can chat with you.

Me: Damn….people are messed up. That guy must have been a douche.

Mari: Yeah he is. People said that he is dating 3 girls at once.

Me: Does the girls even know?

Mari: No

Me: That guy is a p**** stealing mofo.

Mari: Yeah, well I got to go home now. Bye Ian.

Me: Bye.

Anthony: Damn, feel bad for Rika.

Kalel: Yeah what is wrong with society nowadays?

Me: Technology can make certain people retarded.

Anthony: I think we should go now Kalel.

Kalel: Yeah I'm tired.

Ian: Alright, bye guys.

A&K: Bye

Anthony: Take care of her.

Me: I will.

I closed the door and turned off the lights. I went to my room and Rika was sleeping. I woke her up.

Me: Hey, Mari told me what happened at the party, you okay?

Rika: Yeah, when I got you I'm fine.

I kissed her and hugged her.

Rika: Your some warm, makes me more tired.

Ian: Night Babe.

Me: Night.

_Rika's POV_

The next 2 days Ian and I spent the time we had together. He brought me to somewhere.

Me: Where are we going?

Ian: You know when your mom said to keep your culture intact?

Me: Yeah, haven't lately. She must be mad at me. If she has cameras watching me.

Ian: Where here.

Me: Whoa, how come I never saw this before?

Ian: Want me to come?

Me: Yeah

We went to this Cambodian temple. Wasn't like the ones in Lowell. This was amazing.

Ian: So what do we do now?

Me: Just follow me

I pulled him to the statue of the Buddha and told him to light an incense candle and pray to what you're thankful for and that you wish for good look.

Ian: That was easier than it seemed.

Me: No duh.

Then we lefts there and went for food. Feel like a fat ass but I'm skinny. Ian grabbed my food and lifted it in the air so I couldn't reach.

Me: Hey! I'm hungry!

Ian: You want it?

Me: HELL YEAH!

Ian: Got to kiss me in the lips.

Me: But I can barely reach them.

I stepped on a stool and kissed him again.

Me: Happy?

Ian: Here you go babe.

I whispered into his ears.

Me: I'm gonna wreck you up so good tonight.

Ian was just smiling and blushing.

Me: Stop that hurts my ovaries!

Ian: Let us see who will be wrecked tonight.

I just laughed and smiled. I ate my food do fast. Of course Ian gets the giant ass meal.

Me: Hurry up.

Ian: Fine.

He gobbled it up like he did to my cooking.

Ian: Want to go home?

Me: Yeah. In the mood for T.V

We drove home and we sat on the couch cuddling.

Then went to bed and I was wrecked by Ian. If you know what I mean.

Last day Mari picked me up and it was freezing. Ian handed me his leather jacket and I smelt his cologne on it. So on the way back, I cuddled with the sweater and Mari took a picture of me.

Mari: Sent it to Ian

Me: NO! He might think I'm weird.

Mari: He says "Awwww"

Me: It smells like him and it reminds me of him.

Mari: Sent that to him to.

Me: WHYYYY?!

Mari: He says "Love much?"

Me: Yeah

We got back and I just went to the café for food. After I ate, I went back up and fell asleep….alone again


End file.
